


Drama Queens

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Sick Character, dramatic bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: J'rakko is a horrible paitent





	Drama Queens

**Author's Note:**

> J'rakko doesn't belong to me he belongs to my bff. His tumblr is dishoneredassassinfan.
> 
> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

“Go on with out me” J’rakko moaned as his Dumner friend threw him into the small bed the inn provided.

“Ok.” Reyla shrugged, and she turned around and strated walking towards the door.

“Wait, aren’t going to grieve?”

“Grieve, what? You have a cold.” Reyla said trying to hide her smile from the sweaty mass of black fur that is somehow the Dragonborn.

“Reyla, I’m dying.” J’rakko moaned.

“I’m sorry would you like me to grieve properly?” Reyla giggled.

J’rakko leaned back in his bed and pushed black fur away from his eyes. “Yes, I would.” 

“Oh, my heart is breaking.” Reyla cried, leaning against a nearby wall. She flinged her hand to her forhead and looked away from the sick khajiit. “My friend is dying” She sobbed.”Now I won’t have to climb The 7,000 steps. My life has no many now, that I don’t have to climb glorified stairs to see screaming men.” Reyla flung herself on J’rakko’s bed and continued crying.

After a few moments Reyla, lifted her head up and started laughing. “What you think? Did I properly grieve for you?” She pushed herself off J’rakko, so that she was sitting beside him and wasn’t crushing him.

“Yep. I couldn. I coul.” J’rakko took a shuddering breath. “You were amazing. I was almost convinced you wanted to go to High Hrothgar for a moment.”

Reyla shrugged. “Well I imagine the climb will be alright if you were there.”


End file.
